Swim platforms have been mounted on the transoms of boats but usually such platforms are supported in a fixed position or can be folded to a transport position. Typically, ladders are attached to permit a user to enter the water and to return from the water to the platform.
There is a need for a swim platform to facilitate movement from the boat to the water and from the water back to the boat without the need for physical exertion required by ladders.